Das Herz einer Borg
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Seven of Nine entwickelt ungeahnte Gefühle, mit denen sie nicht zurechtkommt. Kann der Doktor ihr helfen? femmeslash J/7 - irgendwie. Spielt kurz nach der Episode "Liebe inmitten der Sterne" Season 5 COMPLETE
1. Das Quadrupelsystem

_Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch das Schiff und ich verdiene nicht einen Cent mit dieser Story!_

_A/N Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Seven letztendlich mit Chakotay zusammenkommt. Wie ist das passiert? Janeway und Seven, das hätte ich verstanden, Seven und der Doktor, auch das wäre mir logisch erschienen. Immerhin haben die Star Trek Macher jahrelang gute Stories geschrieben, in denen Seven gerade zu den beiden eine enge Beziehung aufbaut. Chakotay passt mir da so gar nicht ins Bild. *seufz* Ich habe mir also meine eigenen Gedanken dazu machen müssen..._

_Die Handlung beginnt kurz nach „Liebe inmitten der Sterne/Someone to watch over me"._

* * *

_Für "meine" Janeway, Angelika, die genauso liebenswert und klug ist wie Kathryn Janeway und für mich das verkörpert, was der Captain für Seven ist. *blush*_

* * *

**Das Herz einer Borg**

_by Mr. Spock_

**Kapitel 1 Das Quadrupelsystem**

„Es ist sechs Uhr. Der Regenerationszyklus ist abgeschlossen."

Die kühle Stimme des Schiffscomputers, sowie das automatische Abschalten ihres Alkovens weckten Seven und sie schlug die Augen auf. Langsamer, als es sonst ihre Gewohnheit war, trat sie von der Plattform ihres Alkovens hinab in den Frachtraum, ihre Gedanken hingen noch ihren Träumen nach, versuchten, die einzelnen Fragmente zu interpretieren, bevor sie vollends verblassten.

Sie hatte vom Captain geträumt, das wusste sie, von der Begebenheit in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, bevor Janeway zu den Kadi aufgebrochen war. Seven hatte ihr geholfen, einen ihrer Sterne am Kragen zu befestigen, während der Captain ihr empfahl, es einmal mit romantischen Verabredungen zu versuchen.

Sevens Mundwinkel deuteten ein überraschend sanftes Lächeln an, als sie daran dachte. Das Thema war ihr zunächst unbehaglich gewesen, ebenso wie die unerwartete körperliche Nähe, aber dennoch freute sie sich insgeheim immer darüber, wie viel Anteil Janeway an ihrer Entwicklung nahm. Allein deshalb hatte sie sich an einem Date versucht, mit der nicht der nicht allzu unwillkommenen Hilfe des Doktors.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie an die letzten Tage dachte. Sie waren sowohl in persönlicher als auch sozialer Hinsicht nicht immer einfach für sie gewesen, obwohl sie sich lieber wieder dem Kollektiv angeschlossen hätte, als es zuzugeben.

Seven beschloss, zunächst einmal jeden weiteren Gedanken an diese Aktivitäten zu verbannen und sich um ihre täglichen Aufgaben zu kümmern. Immerhin, Rendezvous und romantische Interaktionen waren irrelevant.

Sie ging ins Casino und orderte beim Replikator ihr übliches Frühstück – Ernährungsergänzung 14 Beta 7, weil sie genau wusste, welchen Vortrag der Doktor ihr halten würde, wenn sie das Frühstück ausließe.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Astrometrie, um ihren üblichen Aufgaben nachzugehen.

Gegen Mittag stieß sie bei ihren Scans auf etwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains verdienen mochte. Seven klopfte auf ihren Kommunikator:  
„Seven of Nine an Captain Janeway. Bitte melden Sie sich in der Astrometrie!"

Sie wusste, es konnte einige Minuten dauern, bis Janeway bei ihr eintraf und sie nutzte die Zeit, um sich ein klareres Bild von der Anomalie auf den Sensoren zu verschaffen.

Schließlich glitten die Türen hinter ihr zischend auf und der Captain betrat das Labor.

„Was gibt es, Seven?"; fragte sie und näherte sich schnellen Schrittes der Konsole, an der Seven arbeitete.

„Meine Langstreckenscans der Region haben ein höchst ungewöhnliches Quadrupelsystem aufgezeigt. Es besteht aus einem roten und einem braunen Zwerg, einer gelben Sonne vom Typ sechs und einem Exoplanet. Ich dachte, Sie würden sich dafür interessieren."

Seven holte die Bilder auf den Schirm und teilte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihren Anzeigen und dem Gesichtsausdrucks des Captains.

Janeway betrachtete die Bilder fasziniert.  
„Ein Quadrupelsystem allein wäre schon höchst ungewöhnlich, aber in dieser Konstellation?", murmelte sie und stemmte auf charakteristische Weise die Hände in die Hüften. „Etwa 460 Lichtjahre von der Erde gibt es einen braunen Zwerg mit einem Exoplaneten, der wohl mit einem nahegelegen Doppelstern, aus einem roten und einem braunen Zwerg ursprünglich ein Quadrupelsystem gebildet haben muss. Aber in dieser Konstellation habe ich so etwas noch nie gesehen." Sie sah Seven an. „Wie weit sind wir davon entfernt?"

„Ungefähr ein Parsec."  
„Kein großer Umweg", sinnierte Janeway, „es würde sich sicher lohnen, uns die ganze Sache aus der Nähe anzusehen." Sie lächelte Seven zu und öffnete einen Komkanal zur Brücke:

„Seven hat ein ungewöhnliches System entdeckt. Mr. Paris, ändern Sie den Kurs, Seven schickt Ihnen die genauen Koordinaten."

Sie sah Seven an, die nickte, und schickte die Daten mittels eines kurzen Befehls an die Connstation.

„Transferieren Sie alle Daten in meinen Bereitschaftsraum, ich würde mich gerne etwas näher damit befassen, bis wir dort sind."  
„Ja, Captain."

Janeway wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich aber auf halben Weg noch einmal zu Seven um:  
„Wie ich hörte, hatten Sie während meiner Abwesenheit einige interessante Erfahrungen."  
„Captain?"  
„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten ein Date? Und, dass Sie auf dem Empfang des Botschafters einen sehr passenden und sehr charmanten Toast ausgebracht haben. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber hören. Warum kommen Sie nicht zu mir, wenn Sie hier fertig sind und erzählen mir davon?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Captain", erwiderte Seven auf ihre übliche kühle Weise.

Janeway lächelte ihr zu und verließ dann den Raum. Seven arbeitete weiter und war bald völlig vertieft in die Zahlen und Diagramme, die über ihre Konsole huschten.


	2. Dinner mit dem Captain

**Kapitel 2: Dinner mit dem Captain**

„Janeway an Seven", erklang die amüsierte Stimme des Captains. Seven tippte auf ihren Kommunikator.

„Ja, Captain?"  
„Bitte melden Sie sich umgehend in meinem Quartier, Ihre – Anwesenheit ist dringend erforderlich."  
„Verstanden", bestätigte Seven, sicherte ihre Daten und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zu den Räumen des Captains.

Der Türsummer ertönte und lächelnd rief Janeway: „Herein!"  
Seven betrat den Raum, hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände auf charakteristische Weise hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Sie wünschten meine Anwesenheit, Captain? Gibt es ein Problem mit den Daten?"  
„Nein, nicht mit den Daten, nur mit der Uhrzeit", erwiderte Janeway. „Mir war so, als hätten wir eine Verabredung gehabt."

Seven neigte den Kopf. „Sie baten mich um einen Bericht über meine Aktivitäten der vergangenen Tage, sowie ich in der Astrometrie fertig sei. Ich habe noch nicht alle Daten verarbeitet und bin demnach noch nicht fertig."  
„Seven, es ist bereits weit nach 20 Uhr Bordzeit und ich möchte wetten, dass Sie seit heute Morgen keine Pause gemacht haben und dass Sie auch noch nichts gegessen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, der Doktor wäre nicht gerade erfreut, dass Sie Ihre Ernährung auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich, wir essen zusammen zu Abend."

Zögerlich näherte Seven sich dem gedeckten Tisch und ließ sich mit geradem Rücken auf der Stuhlkante nieder.  
„Dies ist eine höchst ungewöhnliche Aktivität", bemerkte sie.

„Ungewöhnlich inwiefern?", fragte Janeway und setzte sich mit weitaus mehr Elan Seven gegenüber.

„Wir haben noch nie zusammen Biomasse konsumiert", erläuterte Seven und sah zweifelnd auf ihren Teller hinab.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", erklärte Janeway lächelnd. „Versuchen Sie nur, ich bin sicher, dass Sie es mögen werden." Sie bemerkte Sevens fragenden Blick und fuhr fort:

„Walisischer Rarebit, eine Art Käseschmortopf, wenn Sie so wollen. Mein Großvater hat es für mich gemacht, als ich noch klein war. Ich habe den Replikator selbst auf das Rezept programmiert."

Seven schaute verstohlen, wie der Captain ihr Rarebit meisterte und machte es ihr dann nach.

„Nicht so gut, wie das von meinem Großvater, fürchte ich", seufzte Janeway nach den ersten paar Bissen, „aber auf alle Fälle besser als die Variante, die Neelix versucht hat, für mich zuzubereiten. Das bleibt aber unter uns."  
„Natürlich, Captain."

„So", begann Janeway dann, „ich habe gehört, dass der Doktor einen sozialen Lehrplan für Sie ausgearbeitet hat, um Sie auf romantische Interaktionen vorzubereiten."  
„Der Doktor war sehr hilfreich", gab Seven zu. „Er hat mich unterwiesen, wie man den ersten Kontakt herstellt, mir meine Interessen aufgezeigt und mich das Tanzen gelehrt."  
„Wieso höre ich da ein unausgesprochenes 'Aber' in Ihrer Stimme? Ich war der Ansicht, Sie hätten Ihre Lektionen gut verinnerlicht. Immerhin waren Sie auf einem Date."  
„Einem sehr kurzen", berichtigte Seven.

„Kurz oder nicht, Sie haben es immerhin versucht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, Seven."  
„Stolz? Auf mich?" Seven hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, Seven auf Sie. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie viele Schwierigkeiten Sie zu überwinden hatten, bis Sie sich hier heimisch gefühlt haben. Und Sie sind vor keiner dieser Schwierigkeiten zurückgeschreckt und haben Ihr möglichstes getan, sich zu entwickeln. Und wenn ich es mal so sagen darf, Sie haben sich zu einem bemerkenswerten Individuum entwickelt und meine Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen. Sie sind ein Gewinn für diese Crew, Seven, und damit meine ich nicht nur Ihr immenses Wissen und Ihre erstaunlichen technischen Fähigkeiten."

Janeway griff über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf die Sevens.

„Und ich bin nicht die Einzige, die sieht, welche unglaublichen Fortschritte Sie gemacht haben." Sie lächelte Seven sanft zu.

Seven spürte die Wärme von Janeways Hand auf ihrer eigenen und die seltsame Wärme, die die Worte des Captains in ihrem Inneren auslöste und lächelte versuchsweise.

„Werden sie es noch einmal probieren?", riss Janeways Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was probieren?"  
„Eine Verabredung, Seven. Nur, weil Ihre erste Verabredung ein wenig unglücklich endete, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie die Flinte ins Korn werfen sollten."  
Seven sah Janeway fragend an. „Warum sollte ich eine antike pulverbetriebene Langfeuerwaffe in Getreide befördern?", fragte sie irritiert und runzelte die Stirn.

„Eine Redensart, Seven. Es bedeutet, Sie sollten nicht gleich aufgeben, wenn etwas nicht gleich beim ersten Mal klappt."

Sie beendeten ihr Mahl und Janeway holte sich beim Replikator eine Tasse Kaffee, während Seven bei Wasser blieb.

„Kommen Sie, Seven, wir setzen uns in die Sitzecke, da lässt es sich weitaus besser plaudern."  
Janeway ging mit ihrer Tasse zum Sofa und Seven folgte ihr.

„Nun, werden Sie es noch einmal versuchen?", wiederholte Janeway ihre eingangs gestellte Frage, nachdem sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Nein, Captain. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es an Bord der _Voyager_ keinen passenden Partner für mich gibt. Von daher halte ich weitere Experimente dieser Art für überflüssig."  
„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es keinen passenden Partner für Sie gibt?", fragte Janeway nachdenklich. „Nach welchen Kriterien haben Sie Ausschau gehalten?"  
Seven runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe alle männliche Crewmitglieder auf ähnliche Interessen und Effizienz überprüft. Da sie alle nicht mit meinen Vorstellungen kompatibel sind, schließe ich daraus, dass keiner von ihnen ein adäquater Partner wäre."  
„Die _männlichen_ Crewmitglieder", wiederholte Janeway nachdenklich. „Ich frage mich..." Sie brach ab.

„Was fragen Sie sich, Captain?"  
„Ich frage mich, ob Sie und der Doktor nicht von einer allzu konservativen Vorstellung ausgegangen sind." Sie sah Sevens verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte. „Ist Ihnen denn nie in den Sinn gekommen – und das ist nur eine hypothetische Vorstellung, Seven – dass Sie möglicherweise unter den weiblichen Crewmitgliedern eher ein passendes Gegenstück für sich finden könnten? Wer sagt denn, dass Sie zwangsläufig heterosexuell veranlagt sein müssen? Das mag auf die Mehrheit der Menschen zutreffen, aber notwendigerweise nicht auf Sie. Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob Sie hetero- oder homosexuell sind, wenn Sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht haben?"

„Das ist eine verwirrende Vorstellung, Captain", sagte Seven langsam. „Die Borg haben zwar entsprechende Kenntnisse assimiliert, aber ich verstehe den Sinn einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung nicht."

„Sie hat den gleichen Sinn wie eine heterosexuelle Beziehung, Seven."  
„Fortpflanzung? Wie sollte das möglich sein?"  
„Es geht in einer Beziehung nicht ausschließlich um Fortpflanzung, Seven. Es geht vielmehr darum, sein Leben mit jemandem zu teilen, seine Freude, aber auch sein Leid, jemand, der für einen da ist und einen mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen liebt – oder vielleicht gerade wegen dieser Fehler und schwächen."  
Seven runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte, diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
„Alles das sind Merkmale, die sich ebenso in einer platonischen Freundschaft finden lassen", wandte sie schließlich ein, als sie ihre Analyse beendet hatte.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Janeway lächelnd, „idealerweise ist der Partner – oder die Partnerin – gleichzeitig auch der engste Freund und Vertraute. Aber Seven, eine romantische Beziehung beinhaltet weitaus mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann. Sie werden es eines Tages selbst herausfinden, glauben Sie mir."

„Wie kann ich herausfinden, ob eine Frau besser als potentielle Partnerin für mich geeignet wäre?", wollte Seven dann wissen.

„Das können nur Sie allein herausfinden. Sie müssen in sich hineinhorchen und sich mit Ihren Bedürfnissen auseinandersetzen, einerlei, wie unbequem es auch sein mag. Wenn Sie den oder die Richtige finden, werden Sie es merken, Seven. Sie müssen nur auf Ihr Herz hören."

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Captain. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie der Norm entsprechen und heterosexuell sind. Wie haben Sie das für sich entschieden?", fragte Seven weiter.

„Zunächst einmal, Seven, würde ich nicht von einer '_Norm_' sprechen. Nur, weil etwas dem entspricht, was die Mehrheit tut, ist es nicht notwendigerweise eine Norm. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich bin heterosexuell, ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, mit einer Frau eine intime Beziehung aufzunehmen und kann mir das auch in Zukunft nicht für mich vorstellen. Dahinter steckt aber keine bewusste Entscheidung. Es ist einfach das, was ich bin."  
„Vielleicht haben Sie auch einfach '_die Richtige'_ noch nicht gefunden, Captain", wandte Seven ein.

Janeway lächelte verhalten.

„Möglicherweise, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegen mag. Ich fühle mich von Frauen nicht auf dieser Ebene angezogen. Und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das ändern wird."  
„Sie sind sich da sehr sicher, Captain." Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Man soll zwar niemals _'nie'_ sagen, aber ja, ich bin mir sicher."

Sie stand auf, um sich einen weiteren Kaffee zu holen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn noch brauchen würde. Unterhaltungen mit Seven über zwischenmenschliche Dinge konnten sich mitunter etwas schwierig gestalten. Sie ließ sich am Replikator bewusst Zeit, um Seven einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu gewähren und spürte dabei, dass Seven sie nicht für einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Janeway machte sich innerlich auf weitere Fragen von Seven gefasst. Schließlich kehrte sie mit ihrer Tasse zum Sofa zurück, setzte sich neben Seven und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und war sich bewusst, dass Seven sie äußerst aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was geht Ihnen durch den Kopf, Seven?"  
„Ich versuche, die neuen Daten zu assimilieren", war die wenig befriedigende Antwort.  
„Zum Beispiel?", half Janeway ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ich versuche zu ergründen, wie man 'auf sein Herz' hört. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass dieses Organ außer seiner eigentlichen Funktion, den Blutkreislauf in Gang zu halten, noch weitere Eigenschaften aufzuweisen hat."  
„Es ist mehr eine Metapher, Seven. Auf sein Herz hören, aus dem Bauch heraus entscheiden, das sind bloß Redewendungen, die besagen, dass man aufgrund von Gefühlen agiert und nicht aufgrund logischer Analysen. Mitunter kann das sogar der bessere Weg sein, um Entscheidungen zu fällen."  
„Lieutenant Tuvok würde dem nicht zustimmen."  
„Vermutlich nicht, nein. Aber selbst vulkanische Logik muss sich mitunter der Intuition geschlagen geben. Und Liebe ist weniger eine Kopfsache als vielmehr eine Herzensangelegenheit. Sie können Liebe nicht analysieren, rationalisieren, erzwingen oder nach Belieben abschalten. Natürlich ist es von Vorteil, wenn man sich mit jemandem verabredet, mit dem man gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten hat, aber das ist keine Garantie dafür, sich zu verlieben. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt, Seven. Es passiert einfach."  
Janeway hielt inne und fragte sich, ob Seven sie überhaupt verstanden hatte.

Das Konzept von Liebe mochte für die ehemalige Borg ein wenig zu abstrakt sein.

„Jetzt sitze ich hier und rede", nahm sie den Faden wieder auf, „dabei würde ich lieber wissen, was in Ihnen vorgeht, wie Ihre Gedanken zu diesem doch eher abstrakten Thema sind."

Sie beugte sich vor, stellte ihre Tasse ab und sah Seven aufmerksam und ein wenig erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich denke, dass ich das Konzept als solches verstehe", erwiderte Seven langsam, „aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gefällt. Es klingt, als würde man keinerlei Kontrolle darüber haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ausprobieren möchte."  
Janeway nickte verständnisvoll und legte ihre Hand leicht auf Sevens Knie.

„Vielleicht klingt es alles ein wenig beängstigend, Seven, aber glauben Sie es mir: Wenn Sie jemanden finden, den Sie lieben und der Ihre Gefühle erwidert, werden Sie keine Bedenken haben, diese Kontrolle aufzugeben. Sie bekommen weit mehr zurück, als Sie geben. Und es ist die Sache allemal wert."

Seven fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, ein derart persönliches Thema zu erörtern, mit Janeway so dicht an ihrer Seite, während ihre Hand auf ihrem Knie lag und die Wärme sich bis in ihre Knochen durchzubrennen schien. Sie sah auf Janeways Hand, betrachtete die langen schlanken Finger und unwillkürlich ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn diese Hand sie streichelte. Abrupt riss sie sich von diesem gedanklichen Bild los, hob den Blick und sah direkt in Janeways blaugraue Augen. Rasch senkte sie Augen wieder betrachtete ihre eigenen Hände.

„Es ist spät, Captain. Ich sollte gehen. Es ist Zeit für mich, mich zu regenerieren."  
„Natürlich. Sie haben eine Menge neuer – Daten zu verarbeiten", entgegnete Janeway verständnisvoll. Sie nahm ihre Hand von Sevens knie und legte sie kurz an ihre Wange.  
„Schlafen Sie gut, Seven. Und wenn Sie noch Fragen haben sollte, Sie wissen, dass meine Tür Ihnen immer offen steht."

Seven erhob sich und sah auf den Captain hinunter.  
„Gute Nacht, Captain." Sie verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte sie sich wieder um, ihr war eine der Lektionen des Doktors wieder eingefallen.

„Danke für den reizenden Abend, Captain. Es war sehr interessant."  
„Das war er. Angenehme Träume, Seven."

Seven neigte kurz den Kopf und verließ dann das Quartier des Captains. Dieser Abend hatte sie mit einer Fülle von Daten versorgt, die sie gründlich analysieren musste.

Sie betrat den Turbolift und legte die Hand an ihre Wange. Sie hatte das irritierende Gefühl, noch immer die weiche Hand des Captains an ihrer Wange zu spüren. Seven analysierte das Gefühl. Zwar war es irritierend, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehm. Eher im Gegenteil. Normalerweise fand sie keinen sonderlichen Gefallen an physischen Kontakten, aber bei Janeway schien das anders zu sein. Seven rief weitere Daten ab, die ihre Hypothese bestätigten: Berührungen anderer Personen tolerierte sie, Berührungen von Janeway stufte sie als angenehm ein.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn verließ sie den Turbolift wieder und begab sich in Frachtraum 2. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie den Abend in ihrem persönlichen Logbuch vermerken sollte, beschloss dann aber, erst mal '_eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen_', wie Janeway es ausgedrückt hätte. Am Morgen, nach ihrem Regenerationszyklus, würden die Daten in ihrem Kopf ein wenig sortierter und weniger verwirrend sein.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stieg sie in ihren Alkoven und schloss die Augen.


	3. Träume

**Kapitel 3 : Träume**

„03.40 Uhr, Regenerationszyklus unvollständig", ertönte die Stimme des Schiffscomputers. Seven öffnete die Augen und empfand einen Moment der Disorientierung. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Sie ließ den Blick durch den Frachtraum schweifen, nichts. Vielleicht ein Komkontakt von Brücke, mutmaßte sie und tippte auf ihren Kommunikator.

„Seven of Nine an die Brücke. Ist meine Anwesenheit erforderlich?"  
„Hier Fähnrich Kim. Nein, wir brauchen Sie nicht. Gibt es ein Problem, Seven?"  
„Nein, kein Problem. Seven of Nine aus."

Sie verharrte, unsicher, was sie geweckt haben mochte. Äußere Einflüsse schienen auszuscheiden, es musste also ein Problem mit ihr selbst sein.

Als sie damals auf das Borgsignal von der _Raven _reagiert hatte, war sie mitunter von Alpträumen geweckt worden. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei um etwas ähnliches. Sie überprüfte ihre internen Transceiver, ob ein Borgabstandssignal empfangen worden war. Nichts.

Irritiert hob sie die Brauen und versuchte, sich an ihre Träume zu erinnern. Nachdenklich starrte sie ins Leere, während sie versuchte, sich genauer an die verschwommenen Traumbilder zu erinnern.

_Janeway_.

Sie hatte vom Captain geträumt.

Sie versuchte, sich an weitere Einzelheiten zu erinnern.

Die Hand des Captains an ihrer Wange. Die Augen des Captains, die sie wissend ansahen. Die Lippen des Captains, zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen. Diese Lippen näherten sich ihr und - _küssten_ sie?

Seven fand dieses Bild mehr als unangemessen, aber dennoch... Irgendetwas daran gefiel ihr. Sie drehte und wendete diesen neuen Gedanken, doch der widersetzte sich hartnäckig einer Analyse.

Seven seufzte und speicherte diesen widerspenstigen Gedanken mit niedriger Priorität in ihrem kortikalen Knoten ab, wo er nicht weiter störte, bevor sie wieder in ihren Alkoven stieg und den Computer anwies, die unterbrochene Regenerationssequenz fortzusetzen.

Am nächsten Morgen begann sie ihren Tag mit ihrer üblichen Routine – ein kurzer dienstlicher Eintrag ins Logbuch und ihr üblicher kurzer Abstecher ins Casino, bevor sie den Turbolift betrat, der sie zur Astrometrie bringen sollte.

Auf halbem Weg hielt der Lift und der Captain stieg ein.

„Guten Morgen, Captain."  
„Guten Morgen, Seven."

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment.

„Computer, halt den Lift an", unterbrach Janeway plötzlich das schweigen.

Der Lift hielt gehorsam an und Seven sah den Captain fragend an.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten eine unruhige Nacht?", fragte Janeway.

„Inwiefern?"

„Harry hat erwähnt, dass Sie morgens um Viertel vor Vier auf der Brücke angerufen haben, ob Ihre Anwesenheit erforderlich wäre. Was ist passiert, Seven?"

„Nichts ist passiert. Mein Regenerationszyklus ist unterbrochen worden und ich dachte, dass meine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke erforderlich gewesen wäre. War sie jedoch nicht. Abhängig davon, in welcher Phase der Regeneration ich mich befinde, werde ich zwar von einem Kom-Signal geweckt, weiß dann aber nicht, warum ich wach geworden bin", erklärte Seven.

„Also, die Brücke war es nicht", erklärte Janeway entschieden und fasste Seven fest ins Auge. „Haben Sie Ihre Implantate überprüft, ob es womöglich daran lag? Ihr Abstandstranceiver?"

„Ja, Captain, meine Implantate arbeiten innerhalb der vorgesehenen Parameter. So etwas wie mit der '_Raven_' wird sich nicht wiederholen."

„Gut. Hatten Sie schlechte Träume?"

„Nein", beantwortete Seven die Frage wahrheitsgemäß. Ihre Träume waren nicht schlecht gewesen, nur sehr verwirrend.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Krankenstation aufsuchen und den Doktor konsultieren."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Captain. Mir geht es gut. Ich habe meine Regenerationssequenz anschließend fortgesetzt."

„Na schön. Computer, weiterfahren!"

Sie verließen den Turbolift und betraten gemeinsam das astrometrische Labor.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was unser Quadrupelsystem heute morgen so macht", sagte Janeway fröhlich, stellte sich an eine Konsole und begann, einige Befehle einzutippen. Seven stand für einen Moment unschlüssig da, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, stellte sich neben Janeway und begann nun ihrerseits auch damit, etwas in ihre Konsole zu tippen.

Sie war sich der Nähe des Captains nur zu bewusst und die noch nicht gelösten Probleme in ihrem Kortikalknoten ließen sich nun nicht mehr so einfach abspeichern und zur Seite schieben wie in der letzten Nacht.

Seven stellte sich der unangenehmen Wahrheit, dass sie sich von Kathryn Janeway angezogen fühlte. Was sie mit dieser Wahrheit anfangen würde, wusste sie noch nicht. Sie beschloss, das Problem erst einmal zu ignorieren und sich später damit zu beschäftigen. Gegebenenfalls konnte sie sicher den Doktor konsultieren, sollte sie zu keiner Lösung kommen.

Zufrieden mit dieser Vorgehensweise widmete sie sich mit neuer Konzentration ihrer Arbeit.

Gelegentlich berührten sich ihre Ellbogen und jedes Mal war durchzuckte es Seven wie ein elektrischer Impuls, ein irritierendes, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl, dass ihr immer wieder aufs Neue die Anwesenheit des Captains bewusst machte. Ebenso wie der lästige Gedanke, was sie mit dieser Attraktion denn nun anfangen würde. Ungewöhnlicherweise drängte sich dieser Gedanke immer wieder in den Vordergrund und ließ sich nicht mit der gewohntenEffizienz ignorieren.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Janeway bemerkte das.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Seven?", fragte sie, trat einen Schritt näher, um auf Sevens Konsole zu sehen und lehnte sich dabei eng an Seven. Seven wurde etwas schwindlig bei dieser unvermuteten Nähe und griff Halt suchend nach der Konsole.

„Sie gehen wohl besser doch zur Krankenstation", bemerkte Janeway. „Anscheinend geht es Ihnen nicht annähernd so gut, wie Sie behaupten."

„Captain, ich..."

„Keine Widerrede, Seven. Oder muss ich einen Befehl daraus machen?"

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein", erwiderte Seven, straffte ihre Gestalt und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.


	4. Ein Freund

**Kapitel 4: Ein Freund**

„So, Ihnen ist schwindlig geworden", meinte der Doktor und griff nach seinem Tricorder. Er scannte Seven eingehend und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm."  
Er rejustierte seinen Tricorder und scannte Seven erneut.

„Ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, Seven. Ihr Endorphinspiegel ist leicht erhöht, ebenso Ihr Adrenalin, aber beides nur minimal. Kein Grund, warum Ihnen schwindlig werden sollte. Was haben Sie denn gemacht, als der Schwindel auftrat?"

„Ich habe mit Captain Janeway zusammen in der Astrometrie gearbeitet. Ich habe gestern ein ungewöhnliches Quadrupelsystem entdeckt, dass der Captain gerne erforschen würde."

„Ungewöhnliche Strahlung vielleicht?", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Ausgeschlossen, Doktor. Wir sind noch 1,3Lichtjahre vom System entfernt."

„Daran wird es dann tatsächlich nicht liegen. Ich untersuche noch Ihre kortikalen Implantate, um eine Fehlfunktion auszuschließen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe bereits eine Selbstdiagnose durchgeführt", erklärte Seven.

„Mag sein, aber ich möchte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Er scannte Sevens Kopf gründlich, runzelte die Stirn und gab ein neuerliches „Hm" von sich.

„Ihre vorderer Kortikalknoten ist ungewöhnlich aktiv. Wälzen Sie irgendwelche Probleme?"

Seven dachte einen Moment nach. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ich habe tatsächlich ein Problem. Ich brauche Ihren Rat als mein – Freund?"  
„Natürlich. Wo drückt denn der Schuh?"

Sevens Blick wanderte zu ihren Füßen und sie fragte sich, was ihre Schuhe mit ihrem aktuellen Problem zu tun hatten. Sicher wieder eine menschliche Redewendung, schlussfolgerte sie.

Der Doktor, der diesen Blick bemerkt hatte, verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Er fand es immer wieder reizend, wie wörtlich Seven die Dinge nahm. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.  
Er drängte diesen Gedanken zurück, griff nach Sevens Ellbogen und geleitete sie in sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich, Seven. Es klingt ganz so, als bräuchten wir einen ungestörten Platz, wo wir Ihr Problem vertraulich besprechen können."

Seven hockte mit geradem Rücken sich auf die vorderste Stuhlkante, wie es ihre Art war und kam ohne Umschweife auf das Problem zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe romantische Gefühle für den Captain entwickelt."

Dem Doktor entglitten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge, bevor er sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln aufzwang.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte er dann.

Seven umriss in knappen Zügen das Gespräch, dass sie am Abend zuvor mit dem Captain gehabt hatte, streifte kurz ihre nächtliche Episode und schloss mit den Geschehnissen in der Astrometrie. Ihr Bericht war knapp und Effizient und nahm nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich nun weiter vorgehen soll", schloss sie ihren Bericht. „Abgesehen davon, dass die Hierarchie an Bord der Voyager eine romantische Beziehung mit dem Captain unangemessen macht, hat Captain Janeway mir nur allzu genau zu verstehen gegeben, dass für sie eine romantische Beziehung mit einer anderen Frau außer Frage steht."

„Ich fürchte, da gibt es nicht viel, das ich Ihnen raten könnte, Seven", äußerte sich der Doktor vorsichtig.

„Sie haben sich in den Captain verliebt und diese ist offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, Ihre Gefühle zu erwidern. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, Sie gehen für eine Weile auf Abstand zu ihr, damit Sie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen können, aber unter den Umständen, in denen wir uns befinden, dürfte das kaum möglich sein."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde einfach weitermachen wie bisher und hoffen, dass sich diese Gefühle nach einer Weile wieder legen. Für gewöhnlich tun sie das irgendwann. Bis dahin empfehle ich Ihnen eine kalte Schalldusche."  
„Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich, Doktor."  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte er und lächelte schief. „Aber falls es Sie tröstet, Sie sind nicht die erste mit diesem Problem und Sie werden auch nicht die letzte sein."  
„Haben Sie jemals ein ähnliches Problem gehabt?"  
„Ja", erwiderte er aufrichtig.  
„Und wie ist es ausgegangen?"  
„Sagen wir mal, ich arbeite noch an diesem Problem."

„Haben Sie dieser Person gesagt, was Sie für sie empfinden?"  
„Nein."

„Würden Sie es ihr sagen?"  
„Unter den gegebenen Umständen – nein."  
„Woher wollen Sie dann wissen, dass Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert werden?"  
„Weil sie mir ziemlich deutlich gesagt hat, dass sie in mir nur einen Freund sieht."

„Und diese Freundschaft genügt Ihnen, Doktor?"  
„Das muss sie wohl."

„Es gibt doch einiges, das für das Kollektiv spricht", meinte Seven. „Im Kollektiv gibt es keinen Platz für romantische Interaktionen und die damit verbundenen Gefühle. Es gibt kein langwieriges Kennenlernen. Man assimiliert eine Person und alle relevanten Daten stehen sofort dem ganzen Hive zur Verfügung. Liebe ist irrelevant."

„Das mag sein, aber Seven, es hat klare Vorteile, ein Individuum zu sein. Die Borg finden Liebe und Romantik irrelevant? Deshalb kennen die Borg auch keine Kunst, keine Literatur und keine Musik. Liebe kann eine große Triebfeder sein, um solche Werke hervorzubringen. Einige der größten Werke in der menschlichen Geschichte wurden die Liebe erst möglich. Und sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass diese Dinge ebenfalls irrelevant seien! Andernfalls werde ich Ihnen eine weitere Liste mit Kulturgut zusammenstellen, die Sie dann studieren dürfen."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, diese Dinge als irrelevant einzustufen, Doktor. Ohne eine solche Triebfeder wären die Menschen noch immer auf dem Entwicklungsstand der Bronzezeit", erwiderte Seven kurz.

„Um noch einmal auf unser Eingangsthema zurückzukommen, Seven, was werden Sie nun tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Doktor. Dem Captain aus dem Weg zu gehen ist keine Option, die mir zur Verfügung stünde. Ich muss die verfügbaren Daten weiterhin analysieren."  
Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, als wieder eine der Lektionen des Doktors einfiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund freute er sich immer, wenn sie etwas daraus anwenden konnte.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Doktor. Ich weiß Ihre Mühe zu schätzen."  
„Jederzeit, Seven. Sie können sich immer an mich wenden."  
Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ die Krankenstation.

Als sie fort war, sackte der Doktor in seinem Stuhl zusammen. _Das _war natürlich auch eine Erklärung, warum Seven seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

'_Aber immerhin sieht sie mich als ihren Freund an_', tröstete er sich. '_Das ist weitaus mehr als so manch anderer von sich behaupten kann.'_

Er seufzte leise und deaktivierte sich.


	5. Probleme

**Kapitel 5: Probleme**

In den nächsten Tagen ertappte Seven sich häufiger dabei, dass sich ihre Gedanken immer öfter um den Captain drehten. Ihre Regenerationszyklen wurden nachts regelmäßig und so häufig unterbrochen, dass sie irgendwann beschloss, die Regeneration ganz auszusetzen und sich mit Arbeit abzulenken.

Sie widmete sich voll und ganz ihrem Studium des Quadrupelsystems und ihrer, vom Doktor angeregten Erforschung der menschlichen Kulturdatenbank. Das warnende Knirschen in ihren Kortikalimplantaten ignorierte sie in der Annahme, sich dauerhaft anpassen zu können.

Auch an diesem Morgen arbeitete sie in der Astrometrie. Verbissen tippte sie lange Zahlenkolonnen in ihre Konsole ein und kniff dabei angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Die Zahlen drehten und taumelten vor ihren Augen und es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich bin Borg", murmelte sie, „ich werde mich anpassen."

Stur bearbeitete sie weiterhin ihre Konsole.

Schließlich drehte sich das ganze astrometrische Labor um sie und sie begriff, dass es womöglich klüger wäre, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen, auch wenn sie sich dort die Vorhaltungen des Doktors anhören musste.

Sie wandte sich von der Konsole ab und diese kleine Bewegung reichte vollkommen aus, um dem Raum ein übelkeiterregendes Drehmoment zu geben. Seven wurde es schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel in einen tiefen dunklen Schacht.

So fand Janeway sie, die sie von der Brücke aus nicht hatte erreichen können. Irritiert, dass Seven ihr nicht antwortete, hatte sie sie vom Computer lokalisieren lassen und war selbst in die Astrometrie gegangen, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Janeway fühlte nur kurz ihren Puls und veranlasste dann einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport in die Krankenstation.

„Computer, MHN Aktivieren!", befahl sie.

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art des... ich sehe schon. Helfen Sie mir, Seven auf das Biobett zu legen, Captain."

Gemeinsam verfrachteten sie Seven auf das Biobett.  
„Was ist passiert, Captain?", fragte der Doktor, während er schon seinen Tricorder zückte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Seven so in der Astrometrie auf dem Boden gefunden. Ich konnte sie über das Komsystem nicht erreichen und bin selber nachschauen gegangen, warum sie nicht antwortete."

Der Doktor betrachtete die Werte, die der Tricorder ihm anzeigte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wissen Sie, ob und wann sie da letzte mal in ihrem Alkoven war?"

Janeway schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Was fehlt ihr?"  
„Wie ich es sehe, jede Menge Regeneration und Elektrolyte. Sie hat das Borg-Aquivalent eines Schwächeanfalls. Den Werten nach zu urteilen, hat sie seit Tagen nicht regeneriert und sich auch nicht angemessen ernährt – mal wieder."  
„Ich werde dennoch ihren Alkoven checken", beschloss Janeway. „Nur, um sicher zu gehen."  
„Gut. Kontakten Sie mich."

Janeway strich sanft über Sevens Wange und verließ die Krankenstation dann mit energischen Schritten. Sie hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

Der Doktor betrachtete seine Patientin mit leichtem Unmut.

Er hatte ihr schon unzählige Male erklärt, dass sie mindestens drei Stunden pro Tag regenerieren musste und dass eine ausgewogene Ernährung unerlässlich war und wieder hatte sie alle seine Vorschriften in den Wind geschlagen.

Allerdings, vermutete er, hatte sie diesmal nicht unbedingt ihre übliche „_Ich bin Borg"_-Ausrede vorgeschoben. Er hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass sie versucht hatte, ihre unwillkommenen Gefühle mit Arbeit zu betäuben. Er seufzte leise, verabreichte Seven das Hypospray, dass er ihr indessen zubereitet hatte und das ihr wieder auf die Beine helfen würde. Das Hypospray entlud sich mit leisem Zischen und nach wenigen Momenten flatterten Sevens Augenlider, um sich dann ganz zu heben.

„Doktor? Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind in der Astrometrie bewusstlos geworden. Seven, Sie sind keine Drohne mehr, Sie müssen Essen und Schlafen, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht. Ihre Implantate sind in einem schauderhaften Zustand und über Ihre Biowerte mag ich gar nicht erst reden. Wie lange halten Sie sich schon nur mit Sturheit auf den Beinen?"

„Seit einer Woche. Meine Regenerationssequenzen wurden so oft unterbrochen, da habe ich sie ganz ausgesetzt."

„Und Sie sind nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich damit an mich zu wenden?", tadelte er liebevoll. „Entweder der Arzt oder der Freund hätten versucht, Ihnen zu helfen."

Sie sah ihn an und die Zweifel standen deutlich in ihren Augen.

„Immer noch diese Sache mit dem Captain?"  
Sie nickte schwach.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich werde Ihnen etwas geben, dass Sie erst einmal schlafen lässt und fürs Erste bleiben Sie hier unter Beobachtung. Ich denke aber, dass ich Sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft in Ihren Alkoven entlassen kann, wo Sie für mindestens 24 Stunden regenerieren werden und wenn ich Sie mit einem Kraftfeld darin halten muss."

„Verstanden, Doktor." Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, dass rasch verblasste, als das Schlafmittel seine Wirkung tat.

Wenig später betrat Janeway die Krankenstation.

„Wie geht es ihr, Doktor?"

„Ich habe ihr etwas gegeben, dass ihre Biochemie wieder auf den normalen stand bringt. Im Moment schläft sie. Keine Sorge, Captain, sie wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, allerdings erst nach einer mindestens vierundzwanzig stündigen Regenerationssequenz."

„Das dürfte auch die Lösung des Problems sein", erwiderte Janeway und drückte dem Doktor ein PADD in die Hand.

„Sie war seit einer Woche nicht mehr in ihrem Alkoven und in den Tagen davor ist ihre Regeneration immer wieder unterbrochen worden. Irgendeine Idee, worin das Problem besteht?"  
„Ja."

„Und?", fragte Janeway, als der Doktor sich nicht weiter dazu äußerte.

„Offensichtlich hat Seven ein gewisses Problem, dass sie so sehr beschäftigt, dass es zu Störungen in ihrem Kortikalknoten gekommen ist. Mehr darf ich Ihnen darüber nicht sagen, Sie wissen schon, die Schweigepflicht."  
„Zum Teufel damit!", brauste Janeway auf. „Seven hat offensichtlich mit etwas Schwierigkeiten und als ihr Captain bin ich sicher in der Lage, ihr zu helfen. Also, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Bedaure, Captain. Als Sevens Arzt _und_ als ihr Freund muss ich Ihnen die Auskunft verweigern."

Der Doktor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien geneigt, einer ganzen Armee zu trotzen.

Janeway begriff, dass selbst ihr berühmter Todesblick sie hier nicht weiterbrachte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann aber erstarrte sie.

„Captain?", fragte der Arzt irritiert.

„Dieses verdammte Gespräch! Ihre 'Schlafstörungen' fingen in der Nacht nach unserer Unterhaltung über romantische Verabredungen an. Hätte ich doch bloß den Mund gehalten!"

„Na na, Captain!" Der Doktor ergriff Janeway am Ellbogen und leitete sie in sein Büro.  
„Setzen Sie sich freiwillig oder muss ich einen medizinischen Befehl daraus machen?"

Gehorsam nahm Janeway Platz und legte die gefalteten Hände auf die Tischplatte.

„Hat Seven mit Ihnen über unser Gespräch geredet?"

„Hat sie. Einige der neu erworbenen Informationen haben sie ein wenig verwirrt, aber nicht so sehr, dass wir sie nicht gemeinsam aufarbeiten konnten. Ich fürchte, das Problem liegt ein wenig anders."  
„Nun?", drängte Janeway.

„Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, Captain, Seven leidet unter Liebeskummer. Sie hat romantische Gefühle für eine Person entwickelt, die diese nicht erwidert."

Der Doktor bemühte sich, seine Aussage möglichst neutral zu formulieren.

„Sie wissen, in wen sie sich verliebt hat?"  
„Ja."  
„Und Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen."  
„Das ist korrekt, Captain. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass ich Seven gegenüber versagt habe, als ihr Freund und Mentor."

„In diesem Fall dürfen wir uns das Versagen wohl teilen", seufzte Janeway und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. Sie stand auf.  
„Informieren Sie mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, Doktor. Ich muss wieder zurück auf die Brücke."

„Selbstverständlich, Captain."


	6. Die Wahrheit

**Kapitel 6: Die Wahrheit**

Der Doktor beendete die Regenerationssequenz an Sevens Alkoven, zückte seinen Tricorder und begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln:  
„Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsborg denn heute morgen? Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Doktor, gerade Sie sollten wissen, dass Regenerieren und Schlafen nicht das gleiche sind."

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder in Topform", bemerkte der Doktor trocken, ließ es sich aber trotzdem nicht nehmen, Seven gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß zu scannen.

„So gut wie neu, alle Implantate funktionieren wieder innerhalb der vorgesehenen Parameter und Ihre biologischen Systeme haben sich auch vollständig erholt. Sie sind wieder diensttauglich, Seven. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Sie Ihre Wartungsroutinen in der nächsten Zeit verdoppeln."

„Verstanden, Doktor."

„Und der Captain möchte Sie sehen, sobald Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind."

„Verstanden."

„Seven? Sie müssen es Ihr sagen. Sie hat sich große Sorgen um Sie gemacht."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das weise wäre."

„Sie sollen ihr ja keinen Antrag machen. Sagen Sie ihr nur, was Sie empfinden und dass Sie wissen, dass es sich dabei um eine einseitige Attraktion handelt. Erklären Sie ihr, was passiert ist. Sie wird es verstehen."

„Nun gut. Wir werden sehen."

„Ich bin für Sie da, Seven. Sie können mich Tag und Nacht aktivieren, wenn Sie mich brauchen."

Seven erinnerte sich daran, dass auch der Doktor unter einer unerwiderten Liebe litt und vermutlich wusste, wie es ihr erging. Sie begriff, dass sie nicht auf sich gestellt war und einen Freund hatte, an den sie sich im Notfall wenden konnte. Ungeschickt, weil sie es noch nie ausprobiert hatte, tätschelte sie den Arm des Doktors; sie wusste, dass Menschen und auch der holografische Arzt auf solche Gesten Wert legten.

„Danke, Doktor." Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen."

Der Doktor lächelte sie aufmunternd an und verließ den Frachtraum. Seven folgte langsamer.

„Computer, wo befindet sich Captain Janeway?"

„Captain Janeway ist in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum."

Seven machte sich ohne weiteres Zögern auf den Weg zum Captain.

Als sie den Turbolift auf Deck eins verließ und die Brücke betrat, wurde sie erfreut von ihren Kollegen begrüßt.

„Seven! Schön, Sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen!", rief Tom ihr quer über die Brücke entgegen.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind", kommentierte Chakotay mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und selbst Tuvok ließ sich zu einem Kommentar herab:  
„Sie wurden vermisst."  
„Danke", erwiderte Seven ein wenig verlegen angesichts der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie die Brücke und suchte Zuflucht in Janeways Bereitschaftsraum.

„Seven! Schön, Sie zu sehen! Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Ich funktioniere innerhalb ..." Sie unterbrach sich. „Danke, Captain, es geht mir gut. Der Doktor sagte, Sie wollten mich sehen?"

„Ja, ich wollte mit Ihnen reden. Setzen wir uns doch nach drüben."  
Janeway kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und begleitete Seven zu ihrem Sofa.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Seven", kam Janeway dann auch gleich auf den Punkt. „Der Doktor hat mir in groben Zügen erklärt, welche Probleme Sie wälzen, allerdings hat er sich mehr als nur vage ausgedrückt. Er meinte, Sie wären ..." Sie zögerte, „unglücklich verliebt und hätten sich deshalb so in die Arbeit gestürzt. Irgendwie scheinen diese Gefühle einen Konflikt in Ihren Implantaten ausgelöst zu haben, die damit Ihre Regeneration unterbrochen haben. Möchten Sie darüber reden?"

Sie schenkte Seven ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Das ist kein Befehl, Seven. Ich sitze hier nicht als Ihr Captain, sondern als Ihre Freundin und was wir hier besprechen, wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

Sie sah Seven abwartend an, immer noch das sanfte Lächeln, das Seven so wunderschön fand, auf ihrem Gesicht.

Seven versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, um sich einigermaßen klar auszudrücken.

„Captain, Romanzen sind ein Gebiet, auf dem ich mich nicht gut auskenne. Von daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, wo und wie ich beginnen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?", schlug Janeway vor.

„So paradox es klingen mag, ich bin nicht sicher, ob es einen gibt und wo ich ihn suchen sollte."

„Versuchen Sie einfach zu sagen, was Ihnen auf der Seele liegt, Seven. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass Sie dadurch meine Achtung oder meine Sympathie verlieren würden, falls es das ist, was Sie befürchten."

Seven suchte Janeways Blick.

Janeway hatte keine Probleme damit, den Ausdruck der Hilflosigkeit in Sevens blauen Augen zu entziffern. Spontan nahm sie Sevens Hände zwischen ihre.

Seven erinnerte sich an ihre Studien romantischer Literatur und beschloss, sich davon leiten zu lassen. Sanft drückte sie die Hände des Captains, sah ihr in die Augen und sagte ruhig:  
„Ich habe romantische Gefühle für Sie entwickelt, Captain. Wenn Sie bei mir sind, habe ich das Gefühl von Perfektion und wenn Sie nicht in meiner Nähe sind, fühlt es sich an, als würde meine kortikale Phalanx nicht richtig funktionieren. Ich weiß nicht, wann oder wie das passieren konnte, aber ich weiß, dass Sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidern, dass Sie biochemisch gar nicht in der Lage dazu sind, meine Gefühle zu erwidern. Das haben Sie unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Von daher erwarte ich nichts Ihnen."  
Seven schwieg und sah Janeway abwartend an.

„Sie lieben mich, Seven?", fragte Janeway schließlich, und Seven konnte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hören.

„Ja, Captain", antwortete sie freimütig. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesem Gefühl verfahren soll. Ich habe versucht, es zu ignorieren, bin aber gescheitert. Der Doktor riet mir heute morgen, mich Ihnen zu offenbaren."

„Diesen Rat hätte er Ihnen schon viel früher erteilen sollen", murmelte Janeway, „es hätte mir viel Sorgen erspart."

„Captain?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Seven. Und um Himmels Willen, wenn wir hier ein solches Gespräch führen, nennen Sie mich Kathryn. Das ist bei weitem kein Gespräch zwischen Offizieren, sondern eines zwischen Freunden."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Kathryn."

„Was mache ich nun mit Ihnen, Seven?"

„Soweit ich weiß, habe ich keinerlei Protokolle verletzt."

„Ich rede nicht von Protokollen, Seven! Ich bin vielmehr besorgt, wie sich diese ganze Sache auf Sie auswirkt. Sie sind zum ersten Mal verliebt – in eine Person, die Ihre Gefühle nicht in der gleichen Weise erwidert. Ich würde lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass ich mich nicht davon geschmeichelt fühlte. Sie sind eine einzigartige und bemerkenswerte Person und jeder könnte sich glücklich schätzen, Sie als Partnerin zu haben. Unglücklicherweise", sie lächelte schief, „gehöre ich nicht zu diesem Personenkreis. Ich mag Sie, Seven, ich mag Sie sogar sehr und ich habe Ihnen ja bereits gesagt, wie stolz ich auf Sie bin."

„Und das hat mich sehr – glücklich gestimmt, Kathryn", erwiderte Seven ruhig. „Ich freue mich über Ihre Anteilnahme an meiner Entwicklung und ich bin dankbar für Ihr Vertrauen und Ihre Anleitung. Ohne Sie wäre ich nicht die Person geworden, die ich bin." Seven wählte ihre Worte sehr bedachtsam.

„Es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet, Ihre Entwicklung zu beobachten, Seven. Sie haben nichts mehr mit der Drohne gemein, die damals im Frachtraum aus dem Alkoven stieg. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll."  
Sie entwand Seven eine ihrer Hände und legte sie Seven sanft an die Wange.

„Was möchten Sie? Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn wir unsere Kontakte einschränken, ein wenig Abstand zueinander halten?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das praktikabel wäre, Kathryn. Und es würde nicht meinen Wünschen entsprechen", erwiderte Seven nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht lieben, aber dennoch ich möchte Ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Dafür sind Sie mir als Mensch zu wichtig."

„Sie werden meine Freundschaft nicht verlieren, Seven. Schon gar nicht deswegen, weil Ihre Gefühle für mich tiefer gehen, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Sie müssen nur verstehen, dass ich auch Ihr Captain bin, das heißt, ich kann nicht immer Ihre Freundin sein."

„Ich weiß, das sagten Sie mir schon vor einiger Zeit."

„Und noch etwas, Seven." Sie legte die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

„Sie werden in Zukunft besser auf sich aufpassen. Sie werden Ihre Regenerationszyklen einhalten und sich daran erinnern, in regelmäßigen Abständen Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Selbst wenn der Captain mit einer dringenden Sache nach anderen hinter Ihnen her, sie kann warten. Treiben Sie Ihre Liebe und Loyalität nicht zu weit. Sie müssen mir nichts beweisen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Kathryn."

„Gut. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt das Holodeck aufsuchen und Maestro da Vinci einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Ich habe in der Astrometrie zu tun", wandte Seven ein.

„Die läuft Ihnen nicht weg, Seven. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat der Doktor Ihnen für die nächsten Tage nur leichten Dienst verordnet."

„Das ist korrekt."

„Dann kommen Sie." Janeway stand auf und ergriff Sevens Hände.

„Holodeck 2. Sie und ich. Jetzt."

„Ist das ein Befehl, Captain?"

„Nein, aber ich könnte einen daraus machen." Janeway lächelte sanft.

„Das dürfte nicht nötig sein."  
Seven erhob sich geschmeidig und stand vor Janeway, ihre Hände immer noch in denen Janeways. Janeway beugte sich vor und küsste Seven leicht auf die Wange.

„Kathryn? Nennen Sie Ihre Intention."

„Ein Kuss kann nicht nur Leidenschaft und Liebe zwischen Liebenden ausdrücken, sondern auf diese Weise auch Freundschaft und Respekt voreinander", erklärte Janeway. „Außerdem sahen Sie so aus, als wäre es nötig."

Seven hob die Hand und berührte die Stelle, die Janeway geküsst hatte.

„Das letzte Mal, dass mich jemand geküsst hat, war vor meiner Assimilation. Mein Vater, der mich zu Bett brachte."

„Dann wurde es endlich wieder Zeit dafür." Janeways Stimme klang unendlich sanft und geduldig.

„Sie müssen noch eine Menge lernen, Seven. Und ich würde Sie gerne dabei anleiten und begleiten. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns endlich zum Holodeck gehen, bevor aus irgendeinem Grund roter Alarm gegeben wird und der Captain auf Brücke gebraucht wird."

Sevens Lippen formten ein unerwartet sanftes Lächeln.

„Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, Kathryn."

Die Türen schlossen sich mit leisem Zischen hinter ihnen.

**ENDE**

* * *

_Für alle, die es interessiert, quasi ein Video zur Fic:**  
**_

_watch?v=EML2-5b3UxA_

_Da ffnet Links zwischendurch gern klaut, das Video ist unter meinem Youtube-Account zu finden, den ich in meinem Profil verlinkt habe. Das Video läuft unter dem Titel "Sexual - Janeway and Seven"_


End file.
